Shingeki no Magic
by Sonrisas
Summary: Eren nunca pensó que ser un mago sería tan difícil. Harry Potter Universe. Multipairing; Ereri/Riren. Long-Fic.


**Dedicado a:** Nuestro Beta no Beta, Ludehi, porque no nos corrigió ni una ***. Lo amamos.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin no nos pertenece. Harry Potter tampoco. Draco Malfoy y Jean Kirschtein sí.

* * *

**Prologo**

Para cualquier persona aquello no debería haber sido más que el trinido de un pajaro cualquiera. Para Eren Jeager, era el mejor momento de su vida.

Corrió escaleras abajo, pasando por alto los gritos de su hermana que le pedían que tuviese cuidado o mamá lo regañaría. En segundos cruzó el largo pasillo de la primera planta, dobló en la esquina del balcón interno, y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara a lo largo del fino barandal de la escalera. En la cocina, Carla, su madre, escuchó esos preciosos pasitos de niño en su dirección. Detuvo su trabajo de preparar el desayuno para atrapar a su hijo entre los brazos, deteniendo su carrera que de seguro habría terminado con él estampado en una de las paredes.

— ¡Ha sido Bonnes —Entre sus brazos, el niño de exactamente once años, exclamó con ansias, indicando la ventana donde el animal golpeteaba el cristal con el pico. Carla caminó hacia esta y la abrió, dejando entrar a la agotada y gorda lechuza, que cargaba con un buen montón de cartas entre sus patitas.

Bonnes sacudió las garras una vez la mujer le quito unos cuantos sobres, atajados en un hilo rojo y emprendió el vuelo dentro de la casa, posiblemente al despacho de su padre, donde entregaría el resto de papeles que eran rodeados por un cordón azul. La pobre lechuza se estrelló contra una de las paredes antes de entrar.

Eren se preguntaba como una lechuza mensajera podía ser tan gorda y tonta, y llamarse Bonnes.

— Mamá, ¿Has visto mi bufanda? —Mikasa bajaba las escaleras cuando encontró la imagen de su hermano prácticamente abalanzándose contra su madre, quien sostenía un montón de sobres en la mano izquierda. La mujer señaló el patio, y continuó burlándose de la ansiedad de su pequeño—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

— Estamos a finales de Julio.

— Oh.

— Leeremos las cartas después del desayuno, Eren. Ahora ve a sentarte.

La cena fue aburrida. Eren no entendía como su padre podía hablar tanto de alguien a quien no veía hace más de diez años. Grisha tardó un buen par de minutos en terminar su charla de cómo él ingresó al departamento de aurores y conoció al amigo del resto de su vida, y para entonces, él ya estaba desparramado sobre el mesón, musitando en voz baja súplicas a Merlín para que de una vez su madre cumpliera su promesa.

Aquello pareció funcionar. Carla se puso de pie y separó una carta del resto, mirando un poco extrañada el grabado del sello. No lo había visto en décadas. Parecía estar desconociéndolo.

También le parecía raro que solo hubiera una.

— ¡Ya abréla!

— ¡Eren, silencio!

Tomando una buena porción de aire, la mujer abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino pulcramente estirado.

— Estimada Mikasa Ackerman. Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —Leyó ella en voz alta, y Grisha aplaudió encantado, dando un par de palmadas en el hombro de su hija adoptiva en señal de apoyo.

Al terminar de leer Carla buscó entre las demás cartas para dar con la de su hijo.

Como había notado antes, esta no estaba. Eren le miraba ansioso, y ella no era capaz de decirle que no podía encontrarla.

A ver… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Querido hijo, creo que eres un Squib*. No había forma de que sonara bien.

Las cartas de Hogwarts eran como la primera visita del hada de los dientes. Esperabas ansioso por que llegara la primera, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Cada vez más. Porque sabías que llegaría la recompensa…

¿Qué decirle a Eren?

. . .

Hijo no eres un mago.

Pero te seguiremos queriendo.

. . .

Vale, no, así no.

— Mamá… estás tardando mucho. —El niño la interrogó con sus ojos verdosos, arrugando un poco el puente de la nariz, como solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso.

Mikasa será la nueva favorita.

Ella no es una Squib.

. . .

Así tampoco.

¡Adivina quién no podrá hacer magia!

Así es tú, bonito, tú.

. . .

Siguiente.

Que levante la mano quién irá a Ho…

¡YA! No.

— Eren. No hay más cartas.

* * *

*** Squib:** Hijo de magos sin magia.

**N.A:** OH Sí. Eren, no puedes ser más yeta. Es obvio que irá a Hogwarts porque si no esto no sería un fanfic de SnK en el universo de Harry Potter, pero, nos gusta hincharle las pelotas.

Dejamos el prologo. Más que nada es para ver qué aceptación tendrá. Esperamos que les guste y ñañaraña.

Attentamente. Sonrisas y Pucheros.


End file.
